


Get Over It

by OhThatsViolet



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott thinks he may have a crush on Octavio, but it's fine. He'll totally get over it...right?
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the event #MiroctaneAnniversary

Elliott hasn’t felt this way before. All of his previous relationships or arrangements he’d kind of just...fallen into them. They seemed to just happen. Maybe that explained why he was still single. He rolled over onto his side, taking a quick glance at the clock on his bedside locker; it was close to 3am and he just couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts of the evening gone before. He’d invited a group of Legends back to the Paradise Lounge for drinks which wasn’t out of the ordinary. But something special had happened this time around and it was the reason for his heart beating this fast and the fluttering in his stomach. Octavio had shown up, he’d stayed for the entire time and most importantly, he was mask-less. 

For as long as Octavio had been part of the Apex Games, Elliott had a soft-spot for him. Sure, when most people looked at him all they saw was a daredevil on the hunt for his next big rush. Elliott would admit he’d thought similarly when they’d first met but he quickly realised he’d misjudged the runner completely. They’d been on a squad together multiple times and worked surprisingly well together. Octavio was a great asset to have on your team. He was always optimistic about your chances of winning, he was quick to think on his feet and his ability to cause distractions always worked in Elliott’s favour, snagging him a satisfying bamboozle or giving him a chance to get their other teammate out of the fray without anyone noticing. Outside of the games, Octavio was just as compelling to be around. He was always a source of interesting conversation, had a fondness for small animals and was unexpectedly good at mathematics. He had a certain unique charm to him. Elliott had learned about gravitational pulls in school but he’s not quite sure he understood the concept until Octavio came on the scene. 

After tonight’s get-to-together, Elliott was beginning to wonder if that soft-spot was becoming something else, due to the tight knot that would form in his chest whenever he thought of him. He hadn’t even recognised the runner at first when he’d brought a large tray of drinks to the Legends’ table, but as soon as Octavio began to laugh at something Gibraltar had said, something clicked inside his mind. He’d recognise that laugh anywhere - full of joy and mischief that made you want to join in. If everyone else had gotten up and left the table that night, Elliott surely wouldn’t have noticed. Octavio had his full attention as he began to tell his own story about some stunt he’d done a few years ago. He was as animated as ever, moving around in his seat as if he was a one man play. Octavio talked with his hands a lot, his fingers adorned with chipped black nailpolish, though one was wrapped with a smiley face bandaid, it's expression matched by Elliott the entire time we watched. He wondered what trouble the speedster had gotten into to earn it but found himself drawn back to Octavio's face before he could make a guess. His hazel eyes seemed to sparkle the whole time he spoke. He clicked his tongue piercing against his chipped front tooth when he paused for too long and his freckled cheeks would rise with a crooked, warm smile when someone asked him a question about his tale, giving him cause to continue talking. 

So, maybe he had a little crush on the guy. It’s not like it mattered. Octavio would never go for someone like him. Elliott lived an exciting enough life for some, but in comparison to Octavio he was painfully average as best. Octavio had a massive fanbase and toured the Outlands on his own accord like he was some sort of rockstar. Elliott spent the days he wasn’t in the arena hunched over his desk working on something holo-tech related or sweeping up peanut shells and unclogging toilets in the Paradise Lounge. He highly doubted that would be appealing to someone as highflying as Octavio. It was just a stupid crush. He’d get over it. 

* * *

It was a little after 5am when Elliott looked at the clock again. He must have fallen asleep for a little while but was now being disturbed by a persistent knocking on his front door. He groaned huskily as he dragged himself out of bed and towards the source of the sound, fully prepared to berate whoever was on the other side for thinking this was a reasonable time to pay him a visit. He was expecting to find Pathfinder or Wraith, both of which were known for their unusual sleep or charging schedules...or whatever it is Pathfinder does. He furrowed his eyebrows in preparation but they quickly rose in surprise when he found someone he truly wasn’t expecting to find standing in the hallway outside his apartment: Octavio Silva himself. 

“Octane...Octavio?!” Elliott stammered, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was just in his briefs and an oversized t-shirt. “Wh-what are you doing here?”  
Octavio shot him a wicked smile, his hand coming to rest against the doorframe.   
“I came to see you.”  
“You...did?” the trickster questioned in disbelief, no longer concerned about how late it was for a visit. “Why?”  
“You think I didn’t notice?” Octavio began, dragging his tongue piercing across his lips in a way that made Elliott feel slightly light-headed.   
“N-notice what?”  
“The way you were looking at me across the table all night.”  
Elliott’s cheeks began to burn. Had he really been that obvious?   
“I’m sorry, I...shit,” he stumbled, his hands moving to tug at the hem of his shirt in an attempt to salvage some of the dignity he was quickly losing. “God, I...am such a mess right now. You prob-probably think I’m-”   
“Guapo.”  
“...Guapo?”   
Octavio laughed with a low rumble in his chest.   
“Si.”   
He stepped towards him, coming so close Elliott became sandwiched between the door and his smaller frame.   
“H-hey, listen,” Elliott began, the rest of his body beginning to feel warm now that Octavio had decided to share his heat with him. “I’m sorry about, uh...the t-table thing. I didn’t mean to be like...cr-creepy or whatever.”  
Octavio shook his head, giving him another one of those smiles.   
“Maybe I like it when you look at me,” he purred, pushing himself onto the toes of his metal feet so he could bring their faces closer together. “Maybe I want you to do it some more.”  
Elliott swallowed thickly, looking down at the smaller man who was looking at him through lowered lashes.   
“R-really? I…I...wa-...Oct-”

* * *

_~Beep beep beep beep~_

“Mmph...'tavio…?”  
Elliott’s eyes flickered open, the side of his face feeling wet and sticky. He pushed himself onto one elbow, sleepily bringing a hand down onto his clock to shut off the alarm. He looked beneath him, finding a heavily drooled on pillow tucked against his chest.   
“Oh, fuck me,” he grumbled to himself, as he sat up and scrubbed at his cheek with the back of his hand.   
Had he seriously dreamt that whole thing? He sighed heavily and buried his hot face into his hands, thankful that he was alone right now so no one else would have to witness this humiliating moment; especially Octavio. He shook his head, sending his curls into a tousled mess in front of his eyes. This was just a stupid crush; though he was beginning to doubt that he’d be able to get over it. 


End file.
